


Victory

by BroomballKraken



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Fluff, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Cordelia and Gregor reflect on the recent defeat of the fell dragon Grima.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2018. Day 4 Prompt: Victory





	Victory

The starry sky sparkled above the camp of the Shepherds, who were caught up in a grand celebration. The fell dragon Grima had finally been defeated, and thanks to Robin’s selfless sacrifice, he would never return to cause any more death and destruction to the world.

Cordelia had managed to sneak away for a moment to get some peace and quiet, and she sighed as she stood on a small hill looking over the camp. She felt like she was walking around in a haze, like she had dreamed up their whole terrible ordeal with the fell dragon. It had been so very real, however, and she took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly to clear her head.

They had been very lucky that Robin had been the only casualty, and even then Naga had given them hope that she was still alive somewhere. Cordelia hoped so, especially since Frederick was left heartbroken at the loss of the love of his life. Cordelia shuddered at the thought; she could not even imagine the pain he was feeling now.

“Ah, here is my lovely Cordelia!”

She turned with a smile to find Gregor standing behind her, a huge grin on his face and a mug of ale in each hand. She giggled as she took the mug that he was offering her. Taking a sip, she thanked the gods that he was still here with her.

“Are you enjoying the party, Gregor?” she asked, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Of course he is! Gregor always love a good party! Especially after long and grueling battle with fell dragon himself!” he said, laughing heartily. He then grew silent as he took a swig of his drink. “Still, Gregor feels so bad for Frederick. Can tell that lose of Robin is hurting him very badly. Gregor give him all the consolation he could, but he still seem very upset.”

“I can’t imagine the pain he is feeling. We all miss Robin, but he really loved her.” Cordelia said, frowning as she stared down at her drink. “I just...don’t know if I would be able to handle losing you nearly half as well.”

“Hmm, Gregor knows what Cordelia mean.” he said, reached up with his free hand to cup her cheek. “Gregor loves her so much. His heart would shatter into teeny tiny pieces if anything bad happened to her.” Cordelia sighed contently and closed her eyes.

“I love you too, Gregor. I’m so happy that the fighting is over. We can finally enjoy our lives. Together.” she said, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze.

“Oh yes! Gregor is looking forward to that muchly! Excitement as bubbly as this ale, heh!” he responded, clinking his mug against hers. “Cheers to happy and healthy life for us both!” He paused for a moment before adding “And cheers to Frederick finding his Robin so that she can join us in the celebrating!”

Cordelia laughed as they both finished off their mugs of ale, and they made their way back to the party, where they celebrated their victory with friends and comrades alike, excited to see where life would take them next.


End file.
